I Want To Know Everything About You
by bakaprincess85
Summary: When Ai wants something, he does everything he can to get it, even tease his girlfriend. AiHaru one-shot set after ASAS. Fluff warning.


**I Want to Know Everything About You**

Here they were. At Saotome Gakuen. Haruka wondered why Ai had brought her here, but didn't say anything, as she enjoyed spending time with him outside of work. They were both rather quiet as they walked around the park within the campus grounds. It was nearing sunset and she remembered that the grounds were always the prettiest when the sun was going down, awash with orange and red colours.

Suddenly, Ai stopped and gently took her hand. She looked up at him with a curious expression on her face. "Is something wrong, Mikaze-senpai?" she asked him, concerned.

"No, nothing is wrong," the android replied with a small shake of his head, his eyes on their intertwined hands. There was a small silence as if he was trying to gather his thoughts, but then he spoke again.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" he asked.

Haruka shook her head.

"It occurs to me that I don't know anything about you from before we met," he explained, looking up and straight into her eyes. It always made her feel shy when he looked her at her as if his attention was completely and only on her.

"And I want to know more about you. Will you tell me about some of your memories from when you attended the academy?" he asked her, almost shyly. On their last visit to the academy, he had taken her to the rooftop and they promised each other to make new memories for just the two of them, so she wasn't that surprised that he spoke about memories. Haruka felt embarrassed though, because she didn't like talking about herself that much and she felt as if her time at the academy, while important and the most fun she had had in her life because of the friends she met there, paled in comparison to the now.

"There's not a lot to tell, really," she hedged a bit. She felt her heart break when she saw his crestfallen expression. Since when could he put on a look that reminded her of a kicked puppy?

"Oh," he replied, looking even sadder. "So you don't want to tell me."

Haruka started to feel flustered and stammered out, "It's not that, it's just that there's really not a lot to tell!"

Then, Ai looked up at her and gave her that smirk of his while pulling out a phone from one of his pockets. "So," he said, his eyes twinkling mischievously, "if I phone Syo or Natsuki, they'll tell me the same thing?"

She blushed. He was such a manipulative bastard sometimes.

And she loved him for it.

She tried to grab the phone from his hands, because she really didn't want him to really call them and them to tell him about all the silly stuff she did when she was in the academy. such as the numerous times she tripped while getting her food and being covered with whatever they had that day for lunch, or the time when she was almost crippled by her insecurities and shyness when people started to make fun of her when they realized she couldn't read music notes. Or when she almost couldn't play the Piano anymore because she was so afraid of what the people would say about her. While her time at the academy was mostly the best she ever had, there were some times when she wished she didn't stand out so much by being friends with so many beautiful people. She didn't think so anymore, of course, but sometimes she still couldn't believe how many friends she had managed to make.

However, instead of her grabbing the phone, Ai raised his hand higher so that she couldn't reach it. She pouted a bit and tried to jump up to grab it, feeling playful enough to try it even though she knew she probably wouldn't succeed.

"They won't tell me anything embarrassing about you at all?" Ai continued with his teasing, a small but happy smile on his face as he watched her try to get to the phone.

"Senpai," Haruka couldn't stop the whine that came out of her mouth.

Then, she tripped over her own feet and almost fell down, but Ai's body got in the way and she slammed into his chest. Her face burst into flames as she tried to get her balance back, but Ai already put the phone back into his pocket and encircled her into a warm hug.

"I-I'm so sorry, senpai," she apologized, stuttering a bit from nervousness. She always felt nervous when he did things like that.

"I'm not," was his only reply as he brought her even closer to him, making her heart throb in her chest. "If your clumsiness brings me into my arms, then please keep stumbling."

She let out a squeak as she hid her face into his chest. Every time he said something like that, she felt like she could die from happiness. He wasn't usually as sweet as he was right now. But when he was, it always made her love him even more, because of how much more like a human he acted. She could still remember the days from their first meeting. He was so unemotional all the time and didn't usually have any kind of expression on his face. But slowly, slowly, as they got to know each other better, he begun to understand how humans acted and more and more expressions started to appear on his beautiful face. From pain and confusion, to happiness and mischief. He was starting to find himself and it always made her happy that she could contribute to this in a small way.

She was brought out of her musings by a finger on her chin and she looked up at the cyan-haired idol.

"Senpa-" she tried to ask him, but was interrupted by the feel of his soft lips on hers. Her lips started to tingle and she felt her eyes close like always when he kissed her. Her heart was fluttering in her chest like crazy and she could feel her arms go up and around his neck as if having a will of their own. The kiss left her breathless. It was always like that when they kissed – it never grew old, her feelings constantly intensified themselves. She could feel his other hand, which was on her hip, bring her even closer to him and she weaved her fingers through his hair as his kiss deepened for a moment, before he got his control back and moved away from her for a bit, leaning his forehead on hers.

"I love you," he told her, a bit breathlessly. "I want to know everything about you."

Still in a daze from the kiss, she agreed, "I'll tell you everything from now on."

"Good," was all he said, before his lips returned to their rightful place on hers.


End file.
